Rhyme Time in Aisle Nine
'"Rhyme Time in Aisle Nine" '''is the second episode of the first season of ''Damaged Sandwich, and the 2nd overall. The episode aired on October 18, 2015, though it was in production several months before. 'Episode #: '''2 '''Starring: '''Bryan "Boring" VanUnen Mark VanUnen Mike Hall Susan "Boring" VanUnen '''Written, Directed and Edited by: '''Bryan "Boring" VanUnen '''Theme Song by: '''Mark VanUnen '''Incidental Music by: '''Bryan "Boring" VanUnen '''Sound Effects by: '''findsounds.com Bad Animation Studios '''Special Thanks to: '''Mark Mike Susan Synopsis John and Flabs are on the search for answers, but where can they go? What can they do? What is that smell?!? Plot John and Flabs are hiding behind a dumpster in the parking lot of John's apartment. He is frustrated because the police cars got there before they did, and that Monica Nutter must be after him. Suddenly, a train whistle sounds. Flabs doesn't know what the noise is, but John tells him it's the train. So Flabs follows John to the side of the railroad tracks. John tells him to jump when an open box car comes, while Flabs is busy picking flowers. Flabs then realizes that the two boys from the Citizen Management Agency of Chickenistan (the C-MAC) are staring at them. Flabs describes them as "the man with the scar, and the man with no scar". John tells Flabs to not worry, pulls out his medal and says that he was the fastest kid on the track team and he's unbeatable. The Man with No Scar fires a giant net with a gun towards John and Flabs, thus capturing them. The Man with the Scar says to "finish the man, then take care of the yella!" ("Yella" being a derogatory term for "rubber chicken"). Flabs breaks through the net and scratches the Man with No Scar's face, now leaving him with three scars. John grabs Flabs' neck and runs across the train tracks as fast as he can. While he's running, a train comes with an open box car behind the conductor's car. John throws Flabs into an open box car and jumps into it himself. Inside the box car, Flabs asks what they're gonna do. John tells Flabs that they'll go somewhere but his town. "The Motel, maybe". At night, the two walk into a room at the Motel. Flabs discovers the bed, a "soft rectangle" and jumps on it. John suggests that they should go to bed, since he's bushed. Flabs asks if he can borrow some of the sheets on the bed. John says yes, but before he can finish his sentence, Flabs immediately grabs a blanket and bolts to the bathroom, slamming the door. John opens the bathroom door to discover that Flabs has made a nest out of the blanket. John says good night to the chicken. Flabs says "Good night, Monk," but when confronted why he called him "monk," Flabs continuously denied saying any such thing. The next morning, Flabs makes a rooster crow, thus waking John up. John says "Flabs, seriously?". Flabs says he can't help it. John asks Flabs if he can take a shower and tells him to go watch TV. Flabs does so, but instead he changes channels, one of them showing the StickMan: The Series episode ''Whodunnit?, another being the "Outstanding Jack Cobra" show. He settles on the You Channel News. When John finishes his shower, he tries to make coffee, but spills coffee on his shirt. Flabs is watching a news broadcast about the grand opening of a new Shop Mart store owned by Nathaniel Enders. The Newscaster, Carmen Santiago, confirms that the aisles of Shop Mart rhyme, and Nathaniel Enders explains it's a genius, fun organizing strategy. John recognizes Nathaniel Enders as the owner of the You Channel, who offered the job John ultimately turned down. He's convinced Nathaniel has a part to play in his milkification, and Flabs and John agree to go to Shop Mart. John and Flabs go to "Kookoo's Retail Land," and Flabs declares that "this isn't Shop Mart." John explains he needs a new shirt, since he spilled coffee on himself. Flabs goes to the toy aisle, only to find what he believes is a baby, but is actually a doll. He then sings a bird version of "Rock-A-Bye Baby" to the doll, panicking. John shows up sporting a new gray hoodie, and they leave. They arrive at Shop Mart only to find it menacingly huge and "beautiful," as Flabs describes it. They enter it and have no idea where to start. They come to the "Pen" aisle, where an employee struggles to keep the shelves stocked. His team lead urges him to pick up the pace. Flabs says it's like Pen Day and is astounded when John has no idea what he's talking about. They leave the pen aisle, and after a while come to the jar aisle. John is frustrated that they don't know where to look, and Flabs gets distracted by a jar. John get angry, and the jar explodes. Flabs tells John "You break it you buy it," but John realizes someone's shooting at them. John dives out of the aisle, but loses Flabs. He shouts his name to no avail. The jar aisle is empty save for shards of glass. A bag is removed from Flabs's head to reveal the Man with the Scar and the Man with No Scar--now known as the Man with Three Scars. After some banter, the Man with the Scar tells Flabs that the Rubber Rebellion is failing, and the C-MAC will prevail. The Man with Three Scars reveals they have Flabs's brother, Chubbs. Flabs protests, saying they can kill Flabs, but they have to leave his brother alone. The Man with the Scar tells him not to worry about his brother. Tomorrow, they will execute Flabs. The Man with Three Scars bids "Flabsy Grabsy" a good night.